The Twelve Days of Christmas
The Twelve Days of Christmas is an English Christmas carol that enumerates a series of increasingly grand gifts given on each of the twelve days of Christmas. It is sung by the cast of Phineas and Ferb in Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Lyrics Phineas On the first day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A jet-powered rocket ski Candace: On the second day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Isabella: On the third day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Jeremy: On the fourth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Dr. Doofenshmirtz: On the fifth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me The entire Tri-State Area! Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Baljeet: On the sixth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't...I don't want to get too greedy. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Buford: On the seventh day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State... You know what, how about just two of the three states? That's fair, right? Deal? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Major Monogram: On the eighth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: One single state! I feel like I was overreaching before. Just...just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Phineas: 'On the ninth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me ''(Perry growls) '''Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Five golden rings! Y'know, I had to sing it that way at least once. It's tradition... and I'm traditional. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Phineas: On the tenth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry growls) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... is it too late to change mine? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Vanessa: On the eleventh day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me My own set of wheels Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry growls) Major Monogram:: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythic all-powerful gift giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski On the twelfth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Ferb: One line of dialogue. '' '''Vanessa': My own set of wheels Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry growls) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: How about just some almond brittle? It's a realistic request, right? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Ah, forget it! All: And a jet-powered rocket ski! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ...inator! Background Information *This is the 2nd longest Phineas and Ferb song, beating Summer Belongs to You by ten seconds. The only longer song is "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)", by Vanessa. However, this may not count since it was not written for the series. **When shown on TV in the year 2010, this song was taken to the 12th day quickly by Dr. Doofenshmirtz saying "Just skip to the 12th day already!" This was done so Disney Channel or Disney XD could continue to their show. Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Jim Bernstein * Scott Peterson Continuity thumb|300px|right|A shorter version of the song *Doofenshmirtz mentions his love of almond brittle again. *Candace appears to grow more frustrated as she sings her line towards the end, probably because her wish seems to never happen for her. *Baljeet and Jeremy's wishes are the same as what they were in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *Vanessa mentions that she wants a car again. The first time was "Vanessassary Roughness", and the second was "Finding Mary McGuffin". *Ferb uses his natural voice for the second time in this song, instead of a different voice. The first time was in ''The Ballad of Badbeard. ''The animation where he sung his part is from Wedding Adventure in Candace's Big Day, but with snow added. *At the Disney website, there is a significantly shorter version with Dr. Doofenshmirtz prompting them to go to the twelfth day already after the 3rd day is sung. *In the shorter version of the song, the Fireside Girls are wearing the same winter attire like Gretchen and Adyson Sweetwater wore in "S'Winter". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings part of the original version of this song in "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation", singing: "And a Partridge on a Perry... the platypus" instead of the original "And a Partridge on a Pear Tree" References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Major Monogram Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Carl Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb Category:Christmas Carols